Pie
by Hannah Fisher
Summary: A Supernatural story I never finished! Enjoy a journey with the Winchester lads.


Well, this was for Mama, but I kinda got writers block and completely forgot I had started it. I haven't finished it yet, it may be absolute crap 'cause I'm not used to writing Supernatural style. Here goes, hope you like. (It's supposed to be comedy), Please bare in mind that this was started before the apocalypse.

'Dude, England?'

The jet black Impala raced down a motorway somewhere in rainy England.

'Well, I figured we needed a break from our usual state hopping,' said Dean as he pushed a tape in the cassette player. 'And Bobby said there was a major demon possession going down.'

Sam consulted the small A to Z map in his hand, 'And what the hell is Bootle?'

'Bootle,' grinned Dean, 'Is where we're going. Now doesn't that sound fun?'

He smirked and turned back to the road, singing along with his tape.

Sam folded up the map and stuffed it in the glove compartment. 'They have hunters in England, right? Why couldn't one of them do it?'

'Dude, I don't know, we're here now, so lets just do the job.'

'But, it rains so much here…' continued Sam.

'Look, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can go home, now will you please shut the hell up?' Dean gave Sam an annoyed look and turned back to the road, he was still confused as to why the British drive on the wrong side.

As the light rain hit the big square window in Karen's kitchen, she tapped her foot impatiently. Giving in to the temptation, she grabbed her coat, pulled up the hood and stepped out into the cold shower. She trudged through the busy, though it was wet, streets not really going anywhere in particular. She thought through her options on what she could do. When she had decided to go her favourite café on the high street, she would have a nice cup of coffee and text her best friend Amy. She carried on walking.

Karen wasn't taking too much notice, as a black Chevy Impala pulled up at the curb and the passenger door opened. A tall man with dark, wild hair leaned on the open door and spoke to Karen in an American accent.

'Excuse me, you don't know where a good place to eat is, do you? My brother gets cranky when he's on an empty stomach.'

'I do not!' Came a voice from inside the car. The tall man hissed a sush in his general direction.

'Erm, yeah. I show you if-' Karen's voice trailed off as she looked up.

Her mouth fell open at the man, and she stared, goggle-eyed, at him. The man's cute features and bright eyes reminded her of someone, but this wasn't what was making her stare. She moved her eyes slowly down, and looked at the man in the drivers seat. There he was. The other half of her favourite double act. A double act of hunters from Texas. The double act from the TV? She closed her eyes. _This is a dream._ She told herself, _a dream._ When she opened them again, the man inside the car, one hand on the wheel, Dean, smiled at her softly. She glanced from Dean and Sam, who shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Karen opened her mouth to speak when, unsuspected, someone screamed. She knew that voice. As she was thinking this, Sam had slammed the car door shut and Dean had jumped out of the other side, and were already heading for the screams before Karen realised what was happening. She drew in a huge breath and chased after them.

After a while she found she had followed them to the place she was heading anyway. She pushed through the boys to find a small blonde woman fanning herself with a menu. There were no customers' but all the staff were crowded around her.

'Are you alright, Rosie? What happened?' Demanded Karen.

'Black eyes she had, I'm not going to be able to sleep for years,' Rosie fanned herself more abruptly.

Sam pushed his way through the tiny crowed and flicked a wallet at Rosie, who put down her menu. Karen wondered who they were pretending to be this time.

'Miss, could you tell us what happened?' Asked Dean in a serious-professional voice.

'Yeah,' Rosie said, looking taken aback by Dean's accent, still shaking. 'This dark haired woman came in demanding pie, but she wanted the kind we don't sell. Then she blinked and it was like she had this nasty black contacts…' she shuddered. Sam and Dean shared a telepathic glance.

'Then she went poof.' Rosie waved her hands in the space in front of her.

'Poof?' Said Sam.

Rosie nodded. 'Poof…'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Hold that thought mad' am, while I discuss something with my partner outside,' he nodded towards the main door.

The brothers calmly walked outside. They didn't, however, notice Karen was listening into their conversation through a crack in the door.

'You ever heard of a Demon that goes, and I quote, "poof"?'

'Well, maybe it's not a Demon…' wondered Dean.

'I don't know what else it could be Dean, I don't think there _is_ anything else apart from Demons that have black eyes,' Sam replied, looking as though he was sifting through all the supernatural species he knew in his head.

'C'mon,' said Dean as he headed back for the door. Karen made her escape by diving in an empty booth until the boys passed. When they we're back with Rosie, Karen crept up behind them and slid by her, all without them noticing, she then took back the space she had clamed as her own standing spot, to get a good look at everything that was going on, more importantly, the Winchesters.

'Are you sure this person disappeared like that, Rosie?' Asked Sam, while Dean got out a small paper pad and pretended to jot down some notes.

'Of course I'm sure! What do you think I am? I'm not an idiot,' Rosie breathed, intensely.

'No. Sorry. We're just going to contact the station, then look around a bit more, thank you for your time.'

The boys walked out of the café and back the way they came. Karen followed, pulling her phone out as she went.

Amy!

I'm having the craziest day!

Tell you about it later, but you're not gunna believe it!!

Karen x

She sent off her text message and stowed her phone away.

'Oi! You two!'

Sam and Dean turned around looking confused at Karen.

'Can we help you?' Asked Dean.

'Yeah, as a matter of fact you can, and don't get smart,' Karen jabbed an accusing finger at Dean. He pointed to himself and looked wounded.

'Look, if you don't mind-' Sam started.

'Just wait, you,' Karen cut in, 'for a start, who was that demon and why was it here?'

Dean opened his mouth to question.

'No, I'm asking the questions, you just supply the answers, thank you.'

'Bossy,' mumbled Dean.

'Well?' said Karen.

'We don't know yet, but we will,' answered Sam.

'There, that was an easy answer wasn't it?' She looked at Dean, who turned away and headed for his Impala, muttering under his breath.

'Sorry, what was your name?'

'Karen.'

'Oh, well I'm Sam and that's-'

'Yeah, I know that's Dean,' Karen said sarcastically.


End file.
